Synthnip
Invented by Khepera Sutekh aka Pera or Venom, founder/leader of KAOS Pirates, manufactured and distributed by her faction. Synthnip is highly addictive, having much the same effects as XTC on humanoids of any kind, and the same effects as potent catnip times 10 on nekos. There is euphoria, extreme friendliness and a general obsession with one's surroundings for a period of 7 to 12 hours during which time the drug acts much like a truth serum as well, leaving the user very open to manipulation. After taking synthnip 3 times, you will be addicted and feel the urgent need to seek out more. The coming down/withdrawal effects at first will be mild, but as you grow more addicted they will worsen into cold chills, shakes and painful convulsions, the only relief being more synthnip. In order to break the addiction one must stay off the drug completely for a period of 2 to 4 weeks, during which time the withdrawal will worsen and then finally even out. The user will always retain a longing to take the drug, but if strong willed, will be able to resist future encounters. Prolonged use will completely wear down the pleasure centers of the brain, leaving the user depressed, listless and feeling lost, alone and desperate, open to anything and everything in order just to feel anything again emotionally. Effects of Synthnip The drug produces clear symptomatic effects such as : increased heart rate increased blood pressure increased pupil dilation Additional physical effects include: muscle tension, jaw clenching, dry mouth, appetite suppression, hyper activity, increased sensory perception Higher doses produce severe unpleasant side effects such as: overheating of the body . anxiety, headaches, nausea, confusion, difficulty to concentrate, reason, and speech A lethal dose can cause heart attacks, strokes, coma and therefore death Time Bomb Some of the more dangerous side effects of Synthnip are the so-called "heat stroke" and "water logging" syndromes, which can be caused by the intake of the drug. Heat stroke is usually caused in a Rave or Night Club situation, where the user does not take in enough fluids in order to stop severe dehydration, while being above normal active. This is also caused by the neurons in the brain not functioning properly, and therefore the inability of the user receiving a timeous conscious message of imminent danger. On the flip side is this "water logging" or "water poisoning". This effect or syndrome can be found where a person consumes too much fluid that the body cannot successfully process. These fluids can turn poisonous and inevitably end up in the blood stream or can cause kidney failure. The long-term abuse of Synthnip leads to severe psychiatric problems, and persons that are addicted to amphetamines have a tendency to severe aggressive outbursts. It has been found on numerous occasions that teenagers assault their parents in order to obtain funds to finance their addiction. The abuse of Synthnip inevitably escalates, because tolerance levels are reached quickly and the need for a better rush is high. Noticeable signs of Synthnip use * Hyperactive * Dilated pupils * Unnatural perspirationeating disorders * Appetite suppression *Rapid weight loss * Mood swings * Insomnia or alternatively, sleeping long hours after Synthnip parties (caused by so-called Crash) * Aggressiveness * Dry mouth * Disappearing for long periods, especially weekends. Physical evidence of abuse includes small pieces of foil or foil-like substances found in cigarette packets used for wrapping tablets, plastic bank bags, empty energy drink or mineral water containers, clothes with hidden pockets, abnormal interest in rave music and rave culture and using rave slang Rave Scene / Party flyers and advertisements SYNTHNIP DEPLETES BRAIN'S SEROTONIN LEVELS Source: Global Union Academy Of Neurology Use of the recreational drug Synthnip causes a severe reduction in the amount of serotonin in the brain, according to a study in the July 25 issue of Neurology, the scientific journal of the Global Union Academy of Neurology. The study examined the brain of a 26-year-old man who had died of a drug overdose. "The levels of serotonin and another chemical associated with serotonin were 50 to 80 percent lower in the brain of the Synthnip user," said study author Tres Asbrink, PhD, of the UAC. "This is the first study to show that this drug can deplete the level of serotonin in humans." The man started using once a month at age 17. His usage increased, and in the last three years of his life he used it four to five nights a week at "rave" clubs, usually including a three-day weekend binge during which he took six to eight tablets. On the day after these binges, his friends said he appeared depressed and had slow speech, movement and reaction time. The Rave Scene In order to fully understand the inherent danger of KAOS Synthnip, a person should also be aware of the dangers in the so-called "Rave Clubs" and modern day nightclubs. It is a well known fact that the abuse of stimulants, especially Synthnip, XTC, LSD and Cocaine, are synonymous with each other. It is also true that these drugs are also sold in other "normal" night clubs, but none is comparable with hard core Rave Clubs. A Rave Club is a place where the music plays the most important role. For that reason the DJ is the most important person in the club and has experience shown that Ravers will frequent clubs with the best DJ's. These clubs usually start operating at 22:00 on Friday nights and can go non-stop for up to 48 hours. The music with a very distinct beat, is played at very high volumes by powerful sound systems. It is this beat that works hand-in-hand with the effects of Synthnip, XTC and LSD, and it stimulates amongst other the heartbeat and it has been found to increase the effect of a trip. The users therefore describe the effects as "a separation of mind and body", or a so-called outer body experience in the club. This can happen where the body is pushed to limits of endurance, while there is complete mental harmony. To rave effectively one must realize that this is a very active type of dance and therefore saps the body of energy. It is for this reason that ravers will frequently abuse stimulants in order to keep energy levels up. Although a rave party may seem innocent because of the raver's so-called relaxed behaviour, it must be stressed that it is because most people are tripping or are high on some drug or stimulant. It is known that drug deals occur in the unisex toilets and chillout rooms. It is also true that not all people attending rave parties are users, but the exposure of drugs is so significant that one might and will probably be influenced in time to experiment with drugs. Experience with undercover police officers has also shown that they suffer to operate at optimum levels after being in such a club for more than one hour. They complain of becoming disorientated, suffer headaches and temporary hearing loss in these circumstances, all because they are sober. The question has been asked at numerous occasions why these type of premises are not closed down or liquor licences forfeited. The fact is however that Synthnip, which is an upper and alcohol (a downer), that is consumed together, will partly cancel the effect of Synthnip, but with severe effects. That is why energy drinks, such as Energade, Powerade and Red Bull and mineral water, is sold more than liquor. Interviews with Rave Club owners have shown that their turnover in energy drinks and mineral water is usually higher than on liquor. KAOS Synthnip will also be found being used with LSD, XTC and Speed on the Rave Scene – a bigger time bomb than Synthnip alone. In short Rave = Synthnip = Death = KAOS Enjoy! -Chakri Pera Category:Drugs Category:Content